Humiliation games
by hetalia131
Summary: Our Hetalians have decided to play a little game where they try to humiliate eachother as much as possible! Set at school. Probably a friendship, maybe a romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't be doing this considering I still have to finish a fanfic that _should_ be working on, but I just had an urge! Probably no romance in this (sorry) but if enough people want it then I may add it in.**

"There, that will show him!" Arthur said as he pushed the last pin into place and stepped back to admire his handy work before painting the first flag. The banner hung proudly over the door with 'GO BACK TO AMERICA!' written in bold letters.

"I'd like to see him insult the Union Jack again!" It had been six weeks since Alfred had spray painted the Old Glory onto Arthur's bedroom window, and nine weeks since he had 'borrowed' Arthur's lawnmower and cut his name into the lawn. But this time it was Arthur's turn. This kind of thing had been happening for a while now, it started off with little things like name calling and then started to get worse… and worse... and worse until it got to this. They finally came up with the idea of claiming points each time they humiliated each other and had decided to call it the Humiliation Games. They weren't the only ones taking part either. There were eight others, ranging from 15-18yrs old and all from different countries, taking part; however Arthur and Alfred had been at each other's throats for the longest.

"Mums fault for sending me to a multi-cultural high school" He cursed as he finally finished the last Union Jack. It was a bit crooked, but considering it was about 1am and he had nothing but his phone torch, he thought he'd done an ok job. He threw the empty paint tube onto the grass and shoved the brush in the pocket of his jeans. It would make a mess, but his black water proof coat was already covered in paint so he was going to get told of anyway.

"Beat that" he muttered.

"Oh, I can do better than that!" Arthur looked up just as the sludge came down on his face.

"WHAT THE… ALFRED!"

"Yo, I didn't expect you so early."

"What is this? Oh dear lord its beef stew!" Arthur squealed.

"Actually it's leftover pot roast." Alfred called down, smirking triumphantly "But I guess you can call it stew."

"You've gone too far!" Arthur cried, his cheeks red with frustration and humiliation.

"HA, says you, you're just a sore loser, speaking of losing I think that's another point to me! So that's 12 in total; how many have you got? Eight wasn't it!" and with that, he closed the window, leaving Arthur standing on his patio in bewilderment.

"Well…" Arthur stammered "I still get a point for doing this to your house so that's nine!" No answer. He could think of nothing else to say, so he slowly trudged home.

"Damn, how does he do it?"

...

Arthur awoke that morning to harsh sunlight and the dodgy bleeping of a bashed up alarm clock (courtesy of Alfred.) "Owww, my head." He groaned "Is it really 7am already?". It took a lot of self-persuasion, but he eventually willed himself out of bed and was about to go downstairs when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was still wearing the stew-smelling water proofs and jeans from last night, his eyes, usually a bright emerald, were dim and a slimy piece of meat hung from his messy blonde hair.

"I was so down-right knackered I didn't even get a shower." He muttered

"Damn that Alfred, _and_ his American accent." He cleaned himself up, put on his uniform, a navy blue blazer and trousers with a light blue top, a dark blue tie and a badge that said 'Bryony High School'.

"Mums going to kill me." He mumbled as he shoved his dirty clothes in the wash. "I want to at least be out the door before she finds them." He quickly buttered a bagel, but managed to eat half, and was about to rush out the door when a shrill voice almost made him fall flat on his face.

"Arthur dear, are you heading to school already?"

"I want to be there early to finish off some maths work."

"Alright, have a good day. Oh and don't forget your study books!"

"I won't Mum, see you later." And with that he shut the door and headed off to school.

"Have a nice day, ha, no chance" he thought to himself, "Just wait until Alfred tells his friends about last night, rumours in that school spread like wild fire." To make matters worse he had to walk past Alfred's house to get to school. This usually meant that Alfred would be 'nice' and walk him to school; this usually resulted in Arthur finding a sticker of some kind on his back or, every now and then, Alfred would decide that Arthur had a sore foot and would carry (more like drag) him to school, and of course he did this in front of everyone. Arthur usually just ignored him, but he was getting harder and harder to ignore. He hated seeing Alfred at school, let alone in the morning. Today, however, there was one perk to walking past his house, he wanted to see the state his house was in, Alfred may have ignored it last night, but he couldn't wait to see Alfred's reaction when he saw the damage in broad daylight.

"Not even his cool-as-a-cucumber attitude can withstand this." He sniggered to himself as he turned the corner and ran down the path. He reached the end of the street and crossed the road, not bothering to look (Cars barely came down that road anyway.)

"Phew, I'm more tired than I thought." He stammered, breathing heavily. But he forced himself to jog. He arrived at Alfred's house panting and waited for the smirk to creep onto his face. Instead, he cried out in frustration. The house was immaculate. There was no paint on the walls, no stew stain on the patio, even the banner was gone, all gone!

"HOW THE HELL! I ran and everything!" he yelled.

"It can't get much worse than this!"

"Ha, you forgot to touch wood!"

"Why does Life hate me?" Arthur thought, almost slapping himself in frustration; instead he whipped around and punched Alfred in the nose.

"OUCH! I was only saying!" He said innocently. His glasses now hung off of his nose. His sandy blonde hair was unusually tidy, however his cowlick still flicked up. Alfred had pulled all of the buttons off his blazer, as an excuse not to button it up and wore a brown jacket over the top; the bottom of his trousers were caked with mud from the football field. Arthur could see that there was a certain mischievous glint to his sapphire eyes.

"You just stuck something on my back, didn't you?" And Arthur ripped the 'America RULES' sticker from his blazer.

"Aaawww, ya just killed the fun Arthur, ya killed it!"

"Please don't say 'Ya'."

"Fine, _YOU!" _He mimicked and sighed dramatically.

"Just a spoil sport, typical Britt… Hey where you goin'?" Alfred called as Arthur began to walk away. He just wanted to be as far away from him as possible, which was kind of impossible considering they went to the same school. He pulled a reading book out of his bag and, as usual, forced himself to ignore Alfred's ranting for a whole four minutes until they finally arrived Bryony High School.

...

"The multi-cultural high school" Alfred mimicked in a high-pitch voice "Ya mean the 98% British, 2% everyone else high school." Arthur just rolled his eyes and carried on walking. But he had to admit that most of the teachers were English, in fact, the only foreign teachers tended to be language teachers. His shook his head before he began to think about it too much, it was none of his concern. He trudged up the steps while jumping over Alfred's foot and avoiding his bag which just happened to be swing around in Arthur's head area. He gave him an accusing look, but Alfred just whistled to himself, 'supposedly' oblivious to Arthur, and rattled at the handles of the stiff double-doors, until they finally swung open.

"HEY, are you even listening, why aren't you saying nothing?" Alfred pouted at him.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm ignoring you?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed in a terrible English accent "How rude". Ignoring Alfred's cocky remarks was getting harder and harder to bare.

"Don't get annoyed." Arthur willed to himself "He wants a reaction."

"Anyway, I gotta go now since my lockers that way, see ya!" and Alfred jogged off down the corridor.

"Finally, some peace." Arthur thought as he unlocked his locker. He hadn't even the door when a loud wail made him jump out of his skin.

"WHAAAA, How… I'LL GET THEM!" Arthur was almost afraid to open his locker, and he was right to be. The signs couldn't be clearer… the Vargas twins had been here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The whole inside of his locker had been painted green, white and red with the words 'SETTE POINTS TO US PERDENTE!' written in black at the back of the locker. Lovino and Feliciano were the Italian twins and were most likely the most mischievous of anyone participating in the Humiliation Games. No one new how, but they always seemed to get their hands on private information which always gave them the upper hand on anyone. But sometimes they can go over the top, which is generally a bad thing considering they always strike everyone at the same time, meaning that ,at the end of the day, they have a pretty angry crowd after them. This usually resulted in Feliciano hiding in some corner, leaving Lovino to face everyone alone.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled as he screeched around the corner like an out-of-control racing car

"You're ok with languages, what does 'pedanty' mean?"

"One, it's pronounced 'Per-den-tay' and two it means loser in Italian." Arthur replied drearily.

"WHAT! I'm a hero in the making; I've got more points than anyone in this game so I'm definitely not a loser. Why I aughtta…" He began to murmur under his breath. "Ha, they never cease to amaze me."

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TA MEAN!"

"Well I'm just saying, they must have worked pretty hard to do this! Oh and I do remember you being rather calm and collected this morning… Ha, what happened there?"

"Why are you so chuffed, they got you too." Alfred said defiantly.

"Knowing them, they probably got all of us." Alfred groaned; he did not like being shown up, especially before school had even began. Arthur was beginning to enjoy this until Alfred completely threw him off course. Alfred began to chuckle to himself. It was so out of character; Arthur was sure he'd gone mad.

"What are you laughing at…? Don't tell me the twins have driven you crazy."

"You should have seen the look on your face last night. You looked soooo dumb!"

"Wha… why are you bringing that up now? You're just trying to change the subject." Arthur could feel his cheeks going red and looked down, pretending to check his shoelaces, so that Alfred wouldn't see. Alfred opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. At that moment that they finally noticed the hundreds of voices outside, Arthur wondered how long people had been there without him noticing.

"Start of school, eh." Alfred said, smiling at him devilishly. Arthur knew that he'd just been set a challenge.

"Bring on the hell." Arthur replied, and with that they parted ways and Arthur head off to maths.

...

Arthur lined up outside his first lesson. People around him were chatting and giggling with each other, however (as always) only in little groups, and this made it all the harder to think.

"Finding a way to get the twins back is proving harder than I first expected. No doubt everyone's seen what the twins have done by now so they'd both have a lot of people after them, and then I also have to make sure that Alfred doesn't humiliate me again and Lately, Ivan has been watching me closely; winning a humiliation fight against Ivan is like going into a war zone armed with only a stick and a pair of slippers, Ivan is Russian after all. And then…" Arthur stopped muttering and laughed to himself quietly.

"I'm thinking about this like it's a war strategy." But in his eyes it was. One slip and you were shot by an invisible bullet of humiliation. He was sure that that was the one thing that everyone agreed on. Suddenly, He was aware of a presence behind him and an arm slipping around his waist.

"Bonjour, my little puppet." Arthur felt his face flare up at the pet name.

"What the bloody hell! When did _you_ get here?" Arthur spat, turning to face the Frenchman. Francis simply smiled mischievously and blew a kiss to a passing group of girls, who swooned flirtatiously and giggled amongst themselves. His sapphire eyes sparkled at the reaction. Francis annoyed Arthur even more than Alfred did (which was pretty hard.) He seemed to know all of Arthur's weak spots and in more ways than one. Francis wasn't as strong as most of the others, but he sure as hell was convincing, pulling out the flirt tactic every time he was in a struggle. He also had a habit of profiting from the side-lines, meaning that you did all of the work and he got all of the glory, just thinking about it made Arthur scowl and this seemed to entertain Francis even more. His honey coloured hair was tied back in a light blue ribbon that matched his eyes and a deep red rose was tucked into his blazer pocket, just one of his many attraction tools.

"Alfred told me that he got you pretty good last night." Francis smirked as a delightful blush appeared on Arthurs cheeks.

"It wasn't _that _great." Arthur retorted, once again using the shoelace trick.

"Oh, it wasn't, then I'm sure you won't mind a bit of gossip then." Before Arthur could react, Francis slipped into yet another group of girls and began whispering to them, pointing his gaze at Arthur purposefully before tapping his nose and strolling off down the corridor, only pausing to blow a mocking kiss to Arthur. Arthur would've gone after him, but he was aware of the giggles from the girls and held back.

"Just ignore it." He willed himself.

"Please get into a straight line, SILENTLY!" Mrs Smitheren snapped, making Arthur jump out of his skin; this only provoked another loud giggle. He hadn't even noticed her presence and before he knew it he was being shoved trough the classroom door. Most of the lesson was a blur. It was blah blah algebra, blah blah GCSEs. He knew that this was important stuff, but, to be honest, he already knew most of this stuff, and how could he concentrate with so much on his mind.

"Arthur, how do you work out this out?" Arthur sighed quietly and stood up.

"You take the x and add it to the end of the formula, then…" Arthur finished and sat down. The girl on his left sighed dreamily; the girl on his right rolled her eyes.

"Very good, as always, Arthur." Mrs Smitheren praised with a smile.

"_As always_. Humph, Golden boy." The girl on the right muttered, saying loud enough for only him to hear. This earned her a glare from the other girl. He just laughed quietly at her ignorance. He just laughed quietly at her ignorance.

"Reminds me of Alfred."

"Alright class, the bell should go in about…" Mrs Smitheren didn't get to finish her sentence before the bell rang.

"Class dismissed" She yelled as the chatter rose and everyone rushed out the door. He absolutely dreaded the thought of English. He loved the lesson; English was one of his strengths. The only problem was he had English with Ivan… and he sat next to him, which meant going through 45 minutes of Ivan trying to learn about his weaknesses. Sighing he made his way, slowly, to English.

...

"Maybe's he's not in, maybe he has a cold." He thought.

"Ha, not likely, he'd have to be close to death to stay off school." When he arrived, everyone had already gone in to the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he trudged in, but the teacher wasn't there. Instead, everyone was either sitting on the tables chatting, hiding beneath the tables or throwing things at one another. Arthur sighed and forced himself to ignore more chuckles as he entered and instead began wondering where he should land the first punch, in the Frenchman's face or stomach; he promptly decided that the face would be best. He finally managed to crawl through the commotion without getting hit by flying rubbers and crinkled pieces of paper. But when he arrived at his seat, he just wanted to turn around and leave again.

"O, privet, you're a little late today Artur." Ivan smiled at him innocently as he pulled his scarf down from his mouth.

"Good morning Ivan and you pronounce my name 'Arthur', do you hear that 'th' in the middle?" Arthur said flatly, reluctantly taking his seat next to Ivan. Arthur had been wary of Ivan from the start. He was the tallest and most likely the strongest participant in the humiliation games. But the main reason that Arthur didn't like him is because he was impossible to read. Arthur knew what it was like to be humiliated by Ivan. He would gain your trust with the warm smile that he always seemed to have (along with that purple scarf that he always wore over his blazer) and the next thing you know you've been unconscious on the floor for God knows how long and you have 'территории России' written all over you in permanent marker _and_ you have to go around school with The Russian federation flag still showing on your forehead! Again, Arthur knew this from experience. Ivan also had the talent of getting people to side with him, and he didn't even have to say anything! Not only was he good looking, he had violet eyes (seriously, they weren't contacts) and the girls seemed to love that, especially his little sister.

"Just Typical" He whispered under his breath "The teacher happens to be late for the one lesson that I want to get over and done with."

"I wonder what happened to teacher." Ivan said peacefully. Alfred didn't answer; he wanted to avoid conversation with him if possible. But Ivan just kept talking.

"You know, you're awfully talkative for a Russian." Arthur said, sighing "But I guess that I'm stereotyping by saying that you shouldn't be."

"Well, you speak small truth, where I come from people keep to themselves and hate each other quietly. So I like to talk and enjoy then loud school life." Ivan said, smiling at him, his amethyst eyes sparkling. For a minute, Arthur had an urge to smile back. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he was against you, but that was Ivan's greatest weapon. He certainly was a formidable foe, and he'd probably be an even better ally… suddenly, a crazy idea hit Arthur.

"… No." He thought aloud "It would never work."

"What wouldn't?" Ivan said. Before Arthur could answer, the burst door open and the teacher scrambled in, her work sheets flying everywhere, looking very flustered. "I'm so sorry! One of the students faked an injury, and I went to help thinking that it was real." She gasped as she half walked half dragged herself to her desk and slumped into her chair with an out-of-breath laugh.

"Alfred." Arthur muttered. He must have known that Arthur shared this lesson with Ivan, so he made sure that Arthur had to spend more time with him than he wanted. It was just Alfred's way of being inconvenient.

"And Ivan, what did I say about wearing a scarf in the classroom." She said with a stern look, but when Ivan did nothing but smile, she gave up and took the register. The lesson went slower than he'd expected. As usual, Ivan was making small talk the whole way through; He would talk about the lovely warm weather (which was strange considering he was wearing a scarf, although Arthur never mentioned it) but, for once, Arthur didn't mind. He just kept dwelling on his idea. "Could it work?" He thought "Or will I be sorry that I brought it up?" Well, he'd never know if he didn't try. The bell finally rang and everyone packed up their stuff. Ivan slung his large bag over his shoulder, pushed his chair in and began to leave.

"Wait! Ivan." Arthur called.

"Da Artur?"

"I have an idea, something that no one's thought of yet. Maybe we should form an alliance." Arthur looked up at Ivan, and even he looked surprised at this idea.

"Well, I know we both have something against the twins at the minute and from what I've seen, we both dislike Alfred. But we don't hold any _major _grudges against each other at the moment." Arthur said, trying to be persuasive. For a minute, he thought that Ivan would laugh or something.

"It is good idea." Ivan finally said "Let's make deal; we team up to get revenge on twins. If all is good then we form alliance." Arthur thought about it. If things went slightly wrong then they would just carry on as normal. But, on the other hand, if things went _horribly_ wrong Ivan may become a major enemy, but risks had to be taken.

"It's a deal." He eventually said, slightly wary of his decision. Ivan smiled.

"Good, see you."

"But, aren't we going to plan our revenge? It is break next."

"When idea comes, we will tell each other in secret." Ivan said as he walked through the classroom door.

"Meeting place is this room." And with that he disappeared, leaving Arthur wondering if he had just dug his own grave.

* * *

территории России = Russian territory


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. P.s Does anyone want iggypan? Just wondering.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The rest of the day went much quicker than he'd expected. He hadn't seen the twins anywhere and he only caught glimpses of everyone else, sometimes he'd walk past someone like Antonio in the corridor but the only thing that provoked was a few agitated glares. He didn't go to lunch either, he wasn't in the mood to see anyone else, so the day went pretty smoothly from there. He did see Alfred a couple of times, but all he did was smile at Arthur like an idiot. He obviously thought that he'd really annoyed Arthur (which he had.) But he'd given Arthur the upper hand on humiliating the twins… if all went well with Ivan that is. Arthur shoved his books in his 'slightly' vandalised locker and made his way down the corridor. He opened the school doors and, as he expected, Alfred was waiting for him.

"You're really slow, ya know." He said as Arthur came down the steps.

"You didn't have to wait for me, _ya know." _Arthur retorted. Alfred just snorted and swung his large bag over his shoulder, so obviously swinging it in Arthur's direction. Arthur dodged it easily and pushed his own blue satchel higher up his shoulder before heading off down the steps. Alfred was quick to follow. After about four minutes of listening to Alfred boast about his soccer match, they finally arrived at Alfred's driveway.

"See ya, If you're coming tonight I hope you like hamburgers and chips, 'cuz that's what I'll be throwing!" He winked playfully and jogged off down the (to Arthurs annoyance) still immaculate driveway. Arthur rolled his eyes and made his way home, enjoying the few minutes of silence.

...

Arthur stood outside his front door, debating on whether to walk away while he still could or open the door and get it over with.

"She's surely found them by now." He muttered quietly. Right on cue, a voice shouted at him from the kitchen.

"I know you're out there, get in here now, you have a guest." His mother called. Arthur sighed in defeat and opened the door, wondering who could possibly be here to see him. He threw his bag down next to the door and kicked off his shoes, trudging unwillingly into the kitchen. When he walked in, however, he almost cried out in relief and perhaps even joy. Kiku spun around on his stool and smiled sweetly at Arthur.

"Moshimoshi, I apologise for arriving uninvited, but I didn't see you at lunch today and I was a bit worried." He said quietly, looking down at his hands and wringing them together.

"Oh it's no problem, really; it's nice to see you." Kiku was probably Arthur's only true friend, everyone else were just people he could put up with. He was quiet, polite and good at sensing the mood, this way it was very hard to get annoyed at him. Kiku didn't participate in the Humiliation games, but he had given Arthur that extra boost once or twice. Kiku brushed his short black hair behind his ear shyly, but it simply fell back into place, causing the Japanese to scowl momentarily which Arthur thought was adorable- Arthur shook his head, mentally slapping himself for thinking such a thing and took a seat next to Kiku. His mum smiled sweetly and left to get some snacks.

"Um…" Kiku said quietly "Since I'm here, I was wondering if you could help me with some English homework, seeing as you're in top set, Shakespeare is very confusing for me." Arthur nodded, giving a quick smile and began reading the sheet that Kiku had just pulled out of his blazer pocket. His uniform was immaculate (as usual), there wasn't a single crease to be seen and his shoes were well polished. Kiku was slightly shorter than Arthur, so Arthur had to look down at him, but Kiku didn't seem to notice. His neat hair was straight, but slightly rough and airy. His full fringe had small gaps and his deep brown eyes were darting from Arthur to the sheet with absolute concentration and Arthur found this strangely comforting, he must hang around with so many idiots that Kiku was like a blessing. His Mum walked back in with a tray of scones, jam and orange juice. Kiku and Arthur both poured a glass, but Kiku very politely refused the scones, Arthur just shrugged and continued his explanation. After they'd finished the homework, Arthur began to spill his guts out about the days' events. Kiku listened silently, nodding his head to show that he was listening. This was another thing that Arthur really liked about Kiku, he could trust him with anything and in fact Kiku basically knew everything about him. However, even Kiku raised an eyebrow when Arthur mentioned Ivan.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you know what Ivan's like." Kiku said once Arthur had finished, he almost sounded concerned.

"I know, but it just slipped out." Arthur replied sullenly. Kiku just smiled and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur couldn't help but smile back.

...

By the time they were done the sky was getting dark and streetlights were lit along the street.

"Gomen'nasai, I didn't mean to stay so late." Kiku apologised, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh, it's fine, thanks for coming." Arthur smiled at Kiku, who smiled back gratefully.

"See you at school tomorrow." Once the door was closed and locked, Arthur turned around to find his mother standing behind him, a furious expression on her face.

"You found my clothes, didn't you?" He muttered. A night of nagging and lectures would follow.


End file.
